


reverse

by extrastellar



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Aomine Daiki, Casual Sex, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Police Officer Aomine Daiki, Police Officer Wakamatsu Kousuke, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extrastellar/pseuds/extrastellar
Summary: Wakamatsu was never one for casual hook-ups, but when Aomine asks him to help him out with his heat, he finds himself agreeing. Neither of them planned to take anything more than hickeys away from this, but alas, nature doesn't always work that way.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Wakamatsu Kousuke, past aomine daiki/kise ryouta
Comments: 29
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

“I broke up with Ryouta.”

“Right”, Wakamatsu said, not looking up from his lunch. “Old news.”

Aomine kicked his shin beneath the table in the break room. “Oi, we broke up for real this time.”

“Sure.” Wakamatsu bit off some of his katsu. “I heard that about eleven times before.”

“Bastard”, Aomine growled and snatched tamagoyaki from Wakamatsu’s bento box. “I’m serious. We’re not getting back together.”

Wakamatsu gave him a flat look, both at the comment and at his colleague stealing his lunch again. “Uh-huh. What makes you so sure this time?”

Aomine leaned back and stretched like some sort of lazy cat. “Eh, he kinda moved out.”

Wakamatsu arched an eyebrow. That had only happened twice before. “Oh?”

“Two months ago.”

Wakamatsu dropped his chopsticks.

“What?!”, he yelled and stood up so suddenly his chair fell over. “Two _months_?!”

Aomine rolled his eyes. “Ugh, no need to yell, Wakamatsu.”

“I told you to add a -san to that”, Wakamatsu snapped and pulled his chair back up to sit down. “Two months? What the fuck, Aomine?”

Aomine shrugged and fished some rice from Wakamatsu’s bento box. “Told ya it was serious this time. We grew up and ended it for real this time. Haven’t seen him in a while, either.”

Wakamatsu inhaled deeply. Aomine told him all the bullshit in his life, not that Wakamatsu asked. He knew about every squabble with Momoi and Kuroko, about the Generation of Miracles get-togethers for basketball, and about every single detail of Aomine’s off-and-on-relationship with one Kise Ryouta.

And boy, there was always a lot. The two of them fought over every single little thing, then they were best friends again and Aomine usually didn’t spare details about their sex life either, much to Wakamatsu’s disdain.

“What happened?”, he asked. “And how come you only tell me now?”

Aomine gave him a lazy look. “You always complain if I tell you about my personal life shit.”

“Well, yeah”, Wakamatsu said. “But I’m invested now. Take responsibility, you prick. This is my relationship as well as yours by now.”

Aomine huffed out a laugh and pushed himself up against the edge of the break room table, head pillowed on his crossed arms. “Nothing much. Just another fight. And it was kinda final this time.”

Wakamatsu sighed. “Wow. Storytelling’s really not your thing.”

“I’m a cop, why would I need to”, Aomine grumbled. “And neither are you, so shuddup.”

Wakamatsu fought down the urge to whack his former kouhai turned colleague up the head.

“Ryouta took that international pilot job”, Aomine said and scrunched up his nose.

Wakamatsu remembered that. Aomine had been pissed at Kise for weeks after he first brought it up. “The one you told him not to take?”

“Yup”, Aomine said, popping the p. “Guess he doesn’t care about my opinion after all, huh.”

“Or the amount of time you spend together”, Wakamatsu said.

“Like either of us gives a crap about that”, Aomine muttered. “He always gave me shit for taking late shifts. Like I’m _taking_ them, makes it sound like I got a choice in the matter.”

Wakamatsu shrugged. “They’re assigned. Not your fault. And newbies always get the night shift. I’d know.”

Aomine hummed and sat back up, rolling his shoulders. “Yeah, anyway, Ryouta’s away flying over the world now and we’re over, thank fucking god. That relationship was such a chore.”

Wakamatsu lifted both eyebrows at him. Aomine said it nonchalantly, but he knew that his former teammate had been in love with Kise at some point and the constant fights and break-ups took a toll on him. He didn’t know how it was for Kise, but he assumed it wasn’t much different, given how he remembered the guy from the last station New Year’s party where Aomine had brought him.

“I’m sorry”, he said and Aomine shrugged.

“And why I told you just now”, Aomine went on and leaned back on his chair. “My heat’s boutta come and suppressants fuck up my entire body so you gotta help me out.”

Wakamatsu had chosen this exact moment to take another bite of katsu and he promptly started coughing as it got stuck in his throat. He managed to free his airways and gulped down water, before staring at Aomine.

“What the fuck, Aomine?!”, he snapped.

Aomine rolled his eyes. “Don’t make a big deal outta this.”

“You asked me to spend your heat with you! That _is_ a big deal!”

Wakamatsu was sure everyone out on their desks could hear him yell, but he couldn’t care less right now.

“It’s just sex, not mating”, Aomine drawled. “You never done casual hook-ups?”

“No!”, Wakamatsu snapped.

“Lame”, Aomine said.

Wakamatsu felt a vein pop up at his temple. “Aomine, you bastard–”

“Look”, Aomine said. “Suppressants are shit. Took them back in Touou and they really fuck your body chem up all the way. Man, they made my depression even worse than it already was. So you know, it’s either you or I go find another Alpha.”

Wakamatsu frowned at Aomine. He’d known about Aomine’s depression, from Momoi, but he wasn’t aware that suppressants worsened it. “You’d just do it with a random Alpha?”

“Grow up, Wakamatsu”, Aomine drawled. “Sex isn’t some sacred thing you only do with your spouse for the first time after you married. There’s lots of apps–”

“Apps?”, Wakamatsu groused. “No way in hell, Aomine. That’s how every kidnapping story starts.”

Aomine gave him a weird look. “I’m a cop. I think I can handle horny creeps.”

“You shouldn’t have to!” Wakamatsu shook his head. “No one should have. Isn’t there anyone of your friends you could ask? Kagami?”

Aomine arched an eyebrow at him. “Like I’d steal my best friend’s mate.”

“Akashi?”

“Is an Omega, you idiot. And he’s with that Mayuzumi dude.”

“Murasakibara?”

“Tapped him once. Kinda hurt. Guess you gotta have a size kink–”, Aomine started and Wakamatsu screeched.

“Shut up!”, he yelled. “I don’t wanna hear about Murasakibara’s dick!”

Aomine rolled his eyes hard enough that it looked like it hurt. “You asked, asshole.”

He grumbled something under his breath and rubbed the back of his neck. “Okay, look, Wakamatsu. This is either something you do with a partner, a stranger or an acquaintance.”

Wakamatsu didn’t follow.

“Look”, Aomine said again, obviously frustrated. “It’s not awkward with acquaintances because you’re not super close. Strangers are chill cause you never gotta see them again. Partner’s kinda self-explanatory, right? Anyway, I don’t have a lot of social contacts, you fucking know how shifts ruin that, and you’re a decent enough Alpha.”

“Thanks”, Wakamatsu said dryly. “You know how to flatter a guy.”

“Shuddup”, Aomine grumbled. “So, you in or nah?”

Wakamatsu sighed. Sure, Aomine was a looker, and he’d lie if he hadn’t thought about doing it with him at least once back in high school when they were all at their most hormone driven. But they were adults now, co-workers, professionals, maybe even some kind of friends. And the thought of Aomine hooking up with some stranger to avoid taking suppressants after Kise dumped him (or vice versa, or a mutual dumping, who even fucking knew at this point) was making him feel very uncomfortable in his skin. There was still a lot of crime against Omegas, Wakamatsu knew, he was a cop. And even if Aomine could kick major ass, heats were _different_. _Consent_ in heat was _different_.

“Fine”, Wakamatsu said. “When’s your heat due?”

“Cool”, Aomine said. “Next week. Tuesday. Already filed for heat leave.”

“Next week?!” Wakamatsu nearly fell of the chair. “Aomine!”

“What?” Aomine gave him a foul look. “I told you Ryouta and I broke up two months ago, do the fucking maths.”

“Like I have your cycle memorised!”

“You’re my partner here, I sure hope you fucking do, because they made me memorise yours!”, Aomine snarked.

Wakamatsu blinked. “Wait, they made you memorise my cycle?”

“Nah, it just kinda stuck”, Aomine muttered. “Anyway, you know where my place is, I’m taking off Monday too for pre-heat.”

“Okay”, Wakamatsu said, his brain still trying to catch up to the fact that he’d just agreed to be Aomine’s heat partner. “Need me to bring anything?”

“I got crackers and that shit stored”, Aomine said. “Bring condoms, it’s your dick.”

“You’re not on birth control?”

“That shit fucks my body up as much as suppressants, fuck no”, Aomine said with a sneer and rose from the table. “A’ight, back to duty, Officer Wakamatsu.”

And then he shuffled out, leaving Wakamatsu with a half-eaten lunch and a heat-date.

* * *

Wakamatsu was packing up his desk for the upcoming week on Monday when his phone buzzed. He ignored it, but only a minute after it buzzed again. And again.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake”, he growled and pulled it out of his pocket. There were five unread messages from ‘Ahomine’. Wakamatsu gulped and opened them.

> **Ahomine**
> 
> _Get your ass here now_  
>  _Like right now_  
>  _I swear to god i’ll kill you_  
>  _Get here_  
>  _My heat’s started you prick_

Wakamatsu took a deep breath and replied a quick “I’m on my way” before turning to his superior.

“Excuse me”, he said. “Thank you for granting my leave so short-term.”

The superintendent huffed. “Just go, Wakamatsu.”

Wakamatsu nodded and tried not to run out of the station. Aomine’s place was within walking distance of the station which was a benefit (Aomine still managed to barely clock in on time every day, though). But right now, the way seemed way too short and Wakamatsu suddenly stood in front of Aomine’s apartment door with a racing pulse and a bag full of condoms. He felt ridiculous.

“C’mon Kousuke”, he told himself. “You promised. Don’t be a dick.”

He raised his hand and pressed the doorbell, the door opening the second he took his finger off.

“Took you long enough”, Aomine snarked and pulled him inside by his collar before Wakamatsu could say anything.

Aomine’s scent immediately hit him full-force. Wakamatsu gasped and tried to will the arousal welling up inside of him down as well as he could.

“Sorry”, he managed to say while Aomine dragged him into his bedroom. The other man’s hand was searing hot and Wakamatsu would be lying if he said that the scent in this close proximity wasn’t affecting him.

Aomine slammed the bedroom door behind them shut and turned around. Wakamatsu had to swallow. Hard. Aomine was wearing shorts and a tank-top and his dark skin was flushed with heat. His pupils were so wide the blue was only a thin rim and sweat was beading down his neck. Wakamatsu fought down a groan. Shit, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to normally work alongside Aomine after this.

“Any don’ts?”, Wakamatsu asked weakly.

“Try any of that BDSM or denial shit and I’ll kill you”, Aomine said darkly and pulled his tank top off. Wakamatsu’s mouth started watering when more of that scent hit him and so much skin that he technically knew from years at Touou was exposed to him. “Anything else is fair game. Got it?”

“Got it”, Wakamatsu said and started unbuttoning his shirt. “And you’re sure?”

“Fucking hell”, Aomine snapped. “You’re an Alpha, just fuck me.”

“Oi, don’t fucking order me around like that, Aomine, you bastard!”, Wakamatsu snapped back and tossed the string of condoms on the bed. “I’m doing you a favour here!”

Aomine sat on the bed and pulled off his shorts (oh god, they were boxers, he wasn’t wearing anything beneath). “Like hell you’re not getting anything outta this. Just stop playing the gentleman. You wanted to make me shut up in Touou? Here’s your chance.”

“Funny that you think that stopped after Touou”, Wakamatsu said darkly, but took a deep breath, letting the scent of heat permeate him. “You won’t even be able to talk when I’m done with you.”

Aomine snorted. “Confident much.”

Wakamatsu smirked and toppled Aomine over, claiming his mouth in a deep, borderline bruising kiss. Aomine groaned into his mouth and wrapped a long leg around his waist to pull him closer, strong hands fisting into his blond hair. Aomine’s hands travelled down to pull his shirt off, his pants and underwear following suit. Wakamatsu moaned and slid his hand down between Aomine’s legs, squeezing his cock.

Aomine panted and his hips bucked on instinct. Wakamatsu would have made a smug comment if he wasn’t slowly starting to lose himself in Aomine’s heat too.

“C’mon, fuck me”, Aomine growled and grabbed Wakamatsu’s hand to shove it further back, where he was wet. Wakamatsu felt a growl rumble in his chest and Aomine shuddered.

Wakamatsu reached over for the condoms and managed to tear one open, fumbling it on his embarrassingly quickly hardened cock. Aomine fucking licked his lips and Wakamatsu felt the last of his control slipping away.

He lined himself up and pushed inside with one swift thrust. Aomine threw his head back and Wakamatsu zeroed in on his exposed neck, immediately attacking the column with sucks and bites. He didn’t give Aomine much time to adjust, couldn’t with how the Omega was clinging to him, squeezing him for all he was worth. The pace he set was hard and fast from the beginning and Aomine grabbed the headboard to stabilise himself.

“Right there, right there, _fuck yes_ ”, he groaned and squeezed around Wakamatsu, making him growl and bite harder than before. Aomine hissed and Wakamatsu licked over the bite before pushing himself up on his elbows, looking down to where his cock was disappearing inside Aomine.

“Fuck”, he growled and dug his fingers into Aomine’s hips hard enough to bruise. “You’re so tight–”

Aomine whined and grabbed his own neglected cock, jerking it rapidly in time with Wakamatsu’s thrusts.

Wakamatsu slapped his hand away and Aomine shot him a venomous look that transformed right into one of pure bliss when Wakamatsu finally hit that bundle of nerves deep inside of him.

“Oh shit, _oh fuck_ , Kousuke!”, Aomine panted, head turned to the side, exposing his scent glands. “Fuck, fuck, harder, c’mon–”

Wakamatsu shoved Aomine down on his cock and the Omega let out a shout. Aomine’s nails dug into his shoulders, hard enough to draw blood, and Wakamatsu bit down on Aomine’s collarbone in retaliation.

“Don’t fucking stop”, Aomine snarled, but there was a desperate edge to it that Wakamatsu revelled in.

“Desperate for a knot already?”, Wakamatsu teased and winced when Aomine kicked him in the lower back. “Sheesh, calm down.”

Aomine glared at him, but didn’t say anything. Instead, he ground his hips in a tantalisingly circling motion against him and Wakamatsu groaned, low and long. Aomine sure knew what he was doing.

“Fuck”, he breathed out and snapped his hips back into tight heat. Aomine let out a whimper beneath him and the sound went straight to Wakamatsu’s cock. “ _Fuck_ , Aomine–”

He sped up his rhythm, fingers digging bruises into Aomine’s lean, muscled thighs as the Omega writhed beneath him, moans and garbled nonsense falling from his lips as his brain became heat addled.

Wakamatsu wanted to take a mental photograph.

“Fuck, Kousuke, knot me already–!”, Aomine moaned and Wakamatsu shoved as deep inside as he could, the head of his cock pressing against Aomine’s prostate, coaxing a long, high whine out of him.

Wakamatsu felt his knot swell, stretch the tight rim of Aomine around him and then he was knocked over the edge, his vision whiting out as he came harder than he had in a long time. Aomine clenched tight around him and Wakamatsu dropped forward, barely catching himself before falling on Aomine, his cock twitching deep inside of the Omega.

“Shit”, Aomine panted as the aftershocks of his orgasm died down and looked up at Wakamatsu with a grin that was probably supposed to be shit-eating. “Didn’t know you weren’t a half-bad lay.”

“Fuck you”, Wakamatsu wrenched out and Aomine pointedly looked down to where Wakamatsu’s knot was still locking them together. “I get it, bad choice of words.”

Aomine took a deep breath and shifted slightly on the sheets, unintentionally tightening around Wakamatsu.

He groaned and gave a shallow thrust, as well as he could while knotted, another spurt of come wrung out of him. “Fuck, Aomine, stop moving.”

“Sheesh, sorry”, Aomine grumbled and laid back, arms crossed behind his head. “So, how long does yours take?”

Wakamatsu didn’t immediately catch on. “What?”

“Your knot, _duh_ , idiot.”

“Shut up”, he snarked at him. “Fifteen minutes, give or take.”

Aomine huffed and shifted again, more carefully this time, which Wakamatsu really appreciated. He was already wrung dry for this round.

“How long does your heat usually last?”, he asked, his arms already starting to burn from holding himself up over Aomine the whole time. This was like a really long plank with benefits.

Aomine grimaced. “Ugh. Five days, usually.”

Wakamatsu blessed whatever deity above that Aomine didn’t seem like one of the excessively needy Omegas, he’d probably quit before the five days were up. “So…”

“Day two and three are the worst”, Aomine went on and smirked. “So consider today your warm-up.”

Wakamatsu cursed himself. He’d jinxed it. “No wonder Kise dumped you if you’re so intense in heat.”

“Wow, you can do proper below the belt insults?”, Aomine said, but the usual smugness was lacking and replaced by bitterness.

Wakamatsu grimaced. “Sorry. Sore spot?”

“Like you don’t know”, Aomine said darkly. He shifted around again and found that Wakamatsu’s knot had gone down enough that he could pull off, even if the knot was still big enough that it probably stung a fair bit. It wasn’t really comfortable for Wakamatsu, at least.

“Don’t hurt yourself”, Wakamatsu said and pulled off the used condom, tied it up and tossed it into the bin next to the bed.

Aomine reached for one of the water bottles on the nightstand. Sweat was beading down his muscled back, trickling down the curve of his spin, down to where his waist narrowed into slightly wider hips and probably the best looking ass Wakamatsu had seen in a long time. His cock gave an interested twitch, despite his previous knot still being half there. “Hey. Sorry. That comment was unnecessary.”

“Fuck yeah it was”, Aomine grumbled and screwed the cap back on the bottle again. He shivered and Wakamatsu’s nostrils flared as a new wave of the Omega’s scent wafted over him. “A’ight, round two.”

Wakamatsu was in for a long week.

* * *

Wakamatsu’s every muscle burned when he woke up five days later to a cold towel being thrown in his face.

“Whaddafug?”, he slurred and sat up, the towel falling off his face.

“Rise’n shine”, Aomine’s voice drawled and Wakamatsu rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Aomine was standing next to the bed, naked as the day he was born, which was far from an uncommon sight by now, with a towel around his neck. “Don’t look at me like I just put you through hell.”

Wakamatsu huffed. He had played for Touou as a regular, he was a cop, he didn’t lack physical fitness and stamina but boy, Aomine’s heat had been a different level. His muscles ached, but it wasn’t a bad pain per se.

“Don’t go interpreting me and shit”, he said and wiped his body down crudely with the towel. “You done?”

Aomine arched a brow at him. “Yeah, I’m done.”

“Cool”, Wakamatsu said lamely. “Lemme use your shower.”

Aomine jerked a thumb over his shoulder. “Through there. Don’t use my stuff.”

“How am I supposed to wash?!”, Wakamatsu snarked as he climbed off the bed, slightly grimacing at the sticky sheets.

“Should’ve brought your stuff”, Aomine said and shimmied into a pair of briefs. “This is basically a sleepover. With benefits.”

Wakamatsu tossed his stray pair of jeans from the first day at Aomine’s head. The prick caught it and hauled it right back, in that wicked formless shot of his. Wakamatsu got slapped in the face by his own jeans and Aomine laughed.

“Fuck you”, he grumbled and shuffled into the bathroom.

Seemed like nothing had changed between him and Aomine.

Wakamatsu wasn’t sure if he liked that or not.

* * *

“Oi, Wakamatsu!”

Wakamatsu rolled back from his desk. It was busy at the station today, he hadn’t even been able to take a proper lunch break and Aomine was out at crime scenes so there hadn’t even been any temptation to draw out his lunch. “Yeah?”

“Kuroo from forensics brought over some files addressed to you”, Yamazaki said and dumped a whole stack of paper on Wakamatsu’s desk. “Enjoy reading through them. I think he worked at least ten science puns in there this time.”

“Great”, Wakamatsu muttered. Kuroo from forensics was a cool guy, but just about the biggest dork of the Tokyo Police force. “Thanks, Yamazaki.”

Yamazaki nodded and walked back.

Wakamatsu had just opened the first file when someone called his name again.

“Can’t I just do my fucking work here?!”, he snapped and turned around, ready to yell at whoever disturbed him again.

“Think you’d need to be able to read for that work”, Aomine said dryly, arms crossed.

“Says the guy who writes everything but his name in katakana”, Wakamatsu shot back and Aomine clicked his tongue in annoyance.

“Anyway”, he said. “I need to talk to ya.”

“Yeah, alright, I’m listening”, Wakamatsu said and flipped through the files. Shit, he had already discovered the first science pun. Goddamnit, Kuroo.

“Put that shit away, I’m talking to you”, Aomine drawled. “Oi, Wakamatsu!”

Wakamatsu groaned and turned around. “Fine, you have my full, undivided attention, _Aomine-sama_.”

Aomine rolled his eyes. Wakamatsu frowned. Aomine’s hands were buried deep in the pockets of his uniform and he was shifting his body weight from his heels to the balls of his feet. If Wakamatsu didn’t know better, he’d say he was nervous.

“You okay?”, he asked, concern seeping into his voice.

Aomine jerked his head towards the break room and Wakamatsu got the hint, following him. Aomine snapped at the intern snacking in there to leave and shut the door behind the poor guy.

“What’s up?”, Wakamatsu asked. “You seem kinda on edge.”

Aomine shrugged and exhaled, his shoulders loosening. “I’m pregnant and it’s yours.”

Wakamatsu didn’t remember sitting down but suddenly he was looking up at Aomine. Aomine, arms crossed in front of his chest almost defensively, but holding his gaze with all of his annoying stubbornness.

“You’re… joking”, he heard himself say.

Aomine scoffed. “Fuck, I’m not, I wish. You knocked me up, now take responsibility.”

Wakamatsu dropped his head into his hands, the situation slowly but surely catching up to him. Aomine wasn’t fucking around. He wasn’t that good an actor. And even Aomine had limits to his jokes. Which meant this was real. This pregnancy was real.

This _baby_ was real.

A baby. Aomine was having a baby and he was the father. An actual, real life baby.

Wakamatsu felt like he was going to puke.

“Oi”, Aomine said and kicked his shin. “You look like you’re gonna die.”

“I might as well”, Wakamatsu croaked. This hadn’t been part of the plan. He was supposed to help Aomine through his heat after he and Kise broke it off after nearly four years of an off-and-on-relationship that left both parties more frustrated than happy. He wasn’t supposed to get a child out of this, not when they were both barely adults. Well, 24 and 25 respectively, but still. Wakamatsu felt nowhere near being an adult, let alone a parent, a _dad_.

Oh God.

He was going to be a dad. To an actual person.

He was starting to feel very faint all of a sudden.

“Oi”, Aomine squatted, dark blue eyes narrowed at him. “Are you gonna pass out? Don’t you dare.”

“It’s not really in my control”, Wakamatsu said faintly. His head was swimming. “Are you absolutely sure.”

Aomine pulled out something from his wallet and just for once, Wakamatsu hoped it was something not safe for work. But no. It was a bad black and white picture.

An ultrasound picture.

Wakamatsu nearly fainted for real this time.

There wasn’t much to see on it, the quality horrible. But he could see Aomine’s personal data in the top right corner, the name of the practitioner and Aomine pointed at a tiny, barely visible blob.

“There”, he said. “Baby. Doc couldn’t hear a heartbeat yet but it’s there, that blob.”

Wakamatsu gripped the edge of the break room table tight. “And you are 100 percent certain it’s not Kise’s?”

“I wouldn’t have gotten my heat the other time if it was, idiot”, Aomine said and gave him the biggest _duh_ -look in existence. “It’s there, it’s yours.”

Wakamatsu gave a shaky smile that probably bordered on hysteric. “You’re taking this really well.”

Aomine shrugged. “Had two weeks to get my shit together.”

Wakamatsu nearly fell of the chair. “What the fuck! Two weeks! And you only tell me now! Aomine, you bastard!”

“Shut up!”, Aomine barked and snatched the ultrasound picture off the table. “Think I liked this shit in the beginning? Gimme a break!”

Great, now Wakamatsu immediately felt guilty. “Fuck, sorry. I’m just… this is a lot. How, even?”

Aomine smirked and Wakamatsu groaned. “I meant, contraceptive wise, asshole.”

Aomine shrugged. “Happens. Condoms are only 98%. Someone’s gotta be the 2%.”

Wakamatsu knew that, but still. Why did the 2% have to be him? God, his parents would lose their shit. Oh god, his brother would throttle him. He had grown up to become exactly that kind of asshole Alpha who had no-strings-attached heat sex with someone, knocked them up and went his merry way.

No.

Hold on.

Wakamatsu sat up straight.

He hadn’t gone on his merry way yet. He was still here. With Aomine. Aomine, who was pregnant with _their_ kid.

“Do you want to keep it?”, he asked, surprised at how steady his voice was. Aomine seemed to be, too, given how his eyes widened.

“Uh”, he said, unprepared for the question. “I – yeah, I guess.”

“You guess?”, Wakamatsu pressed. “This isn’t a ‘just go with the flow’ thing, Aomine. It’s a lifetime commitment.”

“Like I don’t know that”, Aomine snapped, a vein pulsating at his temple. “I just didn’t think about having an abortion. Like, even once. I told Tetsu and Satsuki–”

“Kuroko and Momoi knew before me?!”, Wakamatsu yelped.

“They’re my best friend and quasi my sister, of course they knew!”, Aomine snarked. “And you’re not even in this for the long run, so–”

“Don’t be dumb”, Wakamatsu said, with a heat he didn’t know he had right now. “I’m in.”

Aomine frowned. “What?”

“I’m in”, Wakamatsu repeated. The voice of reason in his head screamed at him to take the out he’d been offered, he was only 25, walk away and keep things the way they were. But they wouldn’t be, whether Aomine went through with the pregnancy or not. “I was half the reason for it. I’m in it for the long run.”

Aomine’s frown only deepened. “I don’t need a pity party, you asshat.”

“And I’m not throwing you one, what the shit”, Wakamatsu said with a semblance of a grin. “But this is my kid too and if you keep it, I wanna be a part of its life. And pregnancy sucks, so guess I’ll be by your side for that too.”

Aomine rolled his eyes, but Wakamatsu could swear he saw his brown skin darken the slightest bit. Wow, an actual blush from the Aomine Daiki. Who would have thought.

“Shuddup”, Aomine grumbled. “Fucking sap.”

He rose and cracked his back. “But if you really say that, then you have your first daddy duty tonight.”

Wakamatsu nearly choked. “What the fuck?!”

Aomine snickered. “Your face, oh shit.”

Wakamatsu threw a napkin at him that Aomine easily dodged.

“What I meant”, he said. “I’m tellin’ my parents tonight and you gonna come with me.”

Wakamatsu stilled. Aomine’s parents? Tonight? Telling them?

“Do they know you broke up with Kise?”, he asked carefully.

Aomine grimaced. “Not really yet.”

Wakamatsu groaned and let his head fall into his hands again. “Fuck, Aomine! I don’t wanna be seen as some sort of homewrecker!”

“I’ll tell ‘em!”, Aomine snapped, arms crossed. “Don’t get your panties in a twist. S’not like you’re my boyfriend or shit.”

Wakamatsu gave him a flat look. “I’m the father of your kid, dude.”

“Should save you in my phone as ‘baby daddy’ now, that’d be fun to explain at work”, Aomine said and grinned like the cat that caught the canary.

“Don’t you dare.”

“Try and stop me.”

“Oi!” The door banged open and their superior stomped in. “What do you think you’re doing?!”

Wakamatsu and Aomine winced.

“We were just talking about a case–”  
“He knocked me up and I told him.”

Wakamatsu’s head whipped around, jaw hanging open. Aomine shrugged. Their superior groaned.

“Great”, he muttered. “My officers are impregnating each other now. Just great.”

“It wasn’t on purpose”, Aomine ‘helped’. Wakamatsu wanted to strangle him.

“That’s good and completely unnecessary to know, Aomine”, their superior said. “Get back to work and sort out your personal life after clocking out. Understood?”

“Yes, sir”, they both said in unison.

* * *

Aomine’s parents’ place was nice. Really nice. But that was to be expected – Teiko wasn’t a cheap school.

Wakamatsu smoothed down his white turtleneck sweater and prayed he wouldn’t spill any food on it. Why was he even wearing white? And a turtleneck? He felt like he couldn’t breathe. And he normally loved turtlenecks. Jesus Christ.

He rang the doorbell and he could hear a man calling inside.

“Daiki, get the door!”

Moments later, the front door opened and Wakamatsu groaned when he saw that Aomine hadn’t dressed up. At all. The wanker was wearing joggers, a tank top and a sweatshirt jacket.

“Fancy, going somewhere?”, Aomine said with a shit-eating grin and Wakamatsu shoved past him.

“Fuck you”, he grumbled and toed off his shoes in the genkan. “Pardon the intrusion.”

“Ah, Wakamatsu-kun?” A dark-skinned man with short black hair, streaked with only little grey, and eyes of the same colour entered the hallway. Wakamatsu immediately noticed the similarities to Aomine – the nose, the shape of his face. Even the Omegan scent bore similarities to Aomine’s.

“Yes”, he said and bowed. “It’s very nice to meet you, Aomine-san.”

“Of course”, Aomine’s mother said. “I am Aomine Taran.”

Wakamatsu blinked and his surprise at the non-Japanese name must have shown, because Taran laughed.

“My parents are from India”, he said. “It’s a Punjabi name.”

Wakamatsu threw Aomine a look. They knew each other for eight years and counting and Aomine had never dropped the fact that he had Indian heritage. Though it would explain his for a Japanese man untypically dark skin.

“It’s very nice”, he said and Taran arched an eyebrow. He looked so much like his son in that moment that Wakamatsu was nearly creeped out.

“Quite charming, aren’t you?”, he said and slapped Aomine on the shoulder. “Teach my son sometime.”

Wakamatsu laughed politely and Aomine threw him a look more venomous than Australia.

“C’mon in”, Aomine grumbled and waved him inside. “Dinner’s nearly ready.”

Wakamatsu followed him. It was clear that Aomine was an only child – framed pictures of him in all stages of life were hung in the hallway whereas Wakamatsu had to share the picture space with his brother Haruki. And there wasn’t a lot of space dedicated to framed children’s pictures at his parents’ place at all. Aomine noticed him looking and pulled him along with an annoyed click of his tongue.

Taran entered the western style dining room. “Daiki’s friend is here!”

“Colleague”, Aomine said.

‘Baby daddy’, Wakamatsu’s brain supplied unhelpfully. It suddenly hit him with a pang that he would need to tell his own parents too. Oh god.

Aomine’s father stepped out of the adjacent kitchen and Wakamatsu immediately saw where Aomine got his height from. Taran was on the smaller side, but Aomine’s father nearly hit the doorframe when he walked out. He was easily Wakamatsu’s own height, just a bit taller than Aomine which probably pissed him off to no end.

“Please pardon the intrusion, Aomine-san”, Wakamatsu said, bowing and putting on his best polite speech because Aomine’s father looked terrifying and just oozed Alpha. He had the navy blue hair and eyes and constant frown, but somehow, he managed to look even unhappier than his son. Which was quite a feat. “I’m Wakamatsu Kousuke, I used to attend Touou and now work with your son.”

Aomine’s father hummed. “I know. Welcome. I’m Aomine Kenta.”

‘The name fits him’, Wakamatsu thought and sat down at the chair Aomine pushed him towards.

The table was already set, luckily with Japanese food, Wakamatsu had no idea how Indian food worked or how it was eaten. Knife and fork? Chopsticks? Bread?

Taran, Kenta and Aomine took their seats, Aomine next to him, Taran opposite him for which Wakamatsu was immensely glad. He was not looking forward to being directly opposite Aomine’s intense father when they broke the news that he had knocked him up to them.

“Ittadakimasu”, the four of them chorused and Wakamatsu briefly wondered if Aomine’s mother had been born and raised in Japan because his Japanese was flawless.

“I broke up with Ryouta”, Aomine said the second they started eating.

Wakamatsu choked.

“Aomine!”, he hissed as he whacked his own chest to dislodge the portion of rice stuck in there.

Aomine only shot him a foul look and turned back to his parents. Taran had put his chopsticks aside and rubbed his temple with his index and middle finger, elbow up on the table, with an exhausted look.

“Daiki, please, we just started eating”, he said. His son only shrugged.

Kenta hadn’t stopped eating. “Again?”

Wakamatsu found himself relating to Aomine’s dad, now that he was no longer choking on rice.

“For real, Dad”, Aomine said, brows narrowing. “He moved out. We’re not getting back together.”

“You always say that, Daiki”, Taran said and turned to Wakamatsu in an attempt to change the topic. No doubt was he thinking that it was incredibly rude to argue about those things in front of a brand-new guest. It would be, Wakamatsu agreed, weren’t he completely filled in and also kind of relevant to those personal topics they were encroaching on. “Now, Wakamatsu-kun–”

“I haven’t seen him in four months”, Aomine said.

Taran hid his face in his hands. Kenta stopped chewing. Wakamatsu felt ridiculously out of place.

“Daiki”, Kenta said slowly, voice deep and warning. “We have a _guest_.”

“This guest is the father of your grandkid”, Aomine snapped.

Wakamatsu should have seen it coming. Kenta nearly snapped his chopsticks. Taran slapped a hand in front of his mouth. Wakamatsu wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole.

“Daiki”, Taran said carefully. “What on Earth are you talking about?”

Wakamatsu really should have talked this through with Aomine beforehand. Now, he was just staring at his plate while Aomine talked.

“You got it right, Mom”, Aomine said. “I broke up with Ryouta four months ago. Wakamatsu helped me with my heat two months after that. I got pregnant despite protection. There.”

Wakamatsu felt like mimicking Taran’s reaction from earlier, just burying his face in his hands. Aomine was worse than an elephant in a porcelain store.

“First things first”, Taran said, hands laced together in front of his face. Was he praying? Because Wakamatsu sure felt like joining. “You and Ryouta-kun broke up. Why?”

“Probably the pilot thing”, Kenta said.

“The pilot thing”, Taran said icily. “Glad to see that you are better informed about Daiki’s life than me, as usual.”

Kenta rolled his eyes and Wakamatsu winced internally.

“Sorry, Mom”, Aomine said. “You would’ve just told me to go back to him and give him another chance. But it’s over for real this time and I don’t wanna try again for shits and giggles.”

“Language”, Kenta said.

Taran’s gaze was intense enough that Wakamatsu was afraid. If his mom ever looked at him like that, he’d make a run for the hills and blame Haruki. But Aomine, who never had a sibling, faced his mother’s wrath on his own. Wakamatsu kind of had to applaud him for that.

“You know it hasn’t been going well for Ryouta and me”, Aomine said, leg bouncing under the table. “Been like this for over a year. I wasn’t happy, Mom. Ryouta wasn’t, either.”

Taran let out a long exhale and Wakamatsu felt the tension in the room rise higher. The hairs on his arms stood up.

“Fine”, Taran said. “I see that, and I respect that. But you haven’t told us in _four months_.”

Wakamatsu winced internally again. Aomine did it externally.

“I had a lot of other shit going on, okay?”, he said defensively, and Wakamatsu wanted to cry at how undiplomatic Aomine was handling this.

“Language!”, Kenta said, louder this time.

“We’re your _parents_ , Daiki!”, Taran snapped.

“Well, you’re just getting’ mad!”, Aomine snapped back. “No wonder I didn’t tell you, you’re just judging!”

“We’re mad because you withheld these important things from us”, Kenta said. His voice was quieter than Taran’s and Aomine’s, but firmer and more authoritative. “Not because you did them.”

Aomine’s defensively raised shoulders sunk and Wakamatsu fought down the urge to rub his shoulder.

“Sorry”, Aomine mumbled. “Didn’t know how to tell you.”

He fidgeted under the table. “… was ashamed.”

Wakamatsu blinked. Ashamed? Aomine Daiki? The guy was the most shameless guy he knew.

“Daiki”, Taran said, voice softer than before. “We’d never judge you for something out of your control as long as you value your own morals.”

“I didn’t cheat on Ryouta”, Aomine bit.

“We believe you”, Kenta said and reached a hand out. Aomine took it and his father squeezed. “We’re here for you.”

Wakamatsu felt strangely out of place right now. This moment was more intimate than anything he and Aomine had done two months ago.

“And you”, Taran turned to Wakamatsu and he immediately was on high alert, “did not do this intentionally?”

Wakamatsu shook his head hurriedly. “It was an accident, sir.”

Taran narrowed his eyes at him and Wakamatsu also felt Kenta’s intense gaze on him. He was starting to feel itchy in his turtleneck.

“Good”, Kenta said and picked up his chopsticks again. “You are both consenting adults. What are your plans?”

“Uh”, Wakamatsu said and looked to Aomine for support.

“I’m keeping it”, Aomine said and Wakamatsu felt an unfamiliar sting at how the Omega hadn’t said ‘we are keeping it’.

“Okay”, Taran said. “Do you plan to marry?”

Wakamatsu choked on nothing and Aomine grinned.

“Nah”, he said. “We don’t fancy each other or anythin’ like that. We’ll just be two dudes raising a kid.”

“Right”, Taran said, completely unconvinced. To be fair, so was Wakamatsu.

“Your parents will be mad, Taran”, Kenta said and Taran rolled his eyes.

“Of course they will be”, Aomine’s mother said and huffed. “But their opinion doesn’t matter right now and you know as well as I do that they will melt like butter the second they see their greatgrandchild.”

Aomine sucked in a breath and balled a hand to a fist beneath the table. Wakamatsu frowned at how the fist was shaking and at how tense Aomine’s jaw had suddenly become. His parents bickered over Taran’s parents and their future grandchild and with every word, Aomine seemed to draw tighter, like a bowstring about to snap.

Wakamatsu reached out and wrapped a hand around Aomine’s clenched fist. His former teammate turned colleague turned mother of his child gave him a surprised look.

“It’s okay”, he murmured and squeezed lightly. He expected Aomine to shake him off, call him a bastard and ignore him for the rest of the evening, but instead, Aomine exhaled, slowly and grabbed his hand. Not for sentimental reasons, Wakamatsu knew that. Aomine’s grip was tight, near painful, his hand sweaty. He was literally holding on, anchoring himself.

All that bravado, nonchalant behaviour and bluntness suddenly made so much more sense to Wakamatsu.

Of course Aomine was scared. He was pregnant, unplanned, not by his longtime ex-boyfriend, but by a former senpai who had, by some twist of fate, ended up being his colleague. They didn’t even particularly like each other, it was begrudging camaraderie. So here Aomine was, only 24 years old, barely starting out as an adult, not living a particularly healthy and child-suited life, suddenly about to be a parent on his own.

“So you will be co-parenting?”, Taran asked.

“Yeah”, Wakamatsu said. “I’m not about to chicken out of this, Aomine-san. I’m in it for the long haul.”

“And boy is it a long haul. Trust me, Wakamatsu-kun, it doesn’t end at 18”, Kenta muttered. “Look at him. 24 and he’s still washing his clothes here.”

“Dad”, Aomine moaned. “The machine in my complex is so expensive.”

“You could at least offer to pay for detergent.”

“I did! You declined!”

“Because it’s polite to do so, grow up, Daiki.”

“Boys”, Taran said, exasperated, but smiling. “Please.”

Kenta winked at his son, Aomine rolled his eyes. Wakamatsu felt like they had just cleared a major hurdle.

* * *

Aomine was relocated to desk duty as soon as he filed his pregnancy with HR. He also started having symptoms. Very noticeable symptoms.

“You look like death”, Wakamatsu told him.

Aomine gave him a flat look. He did look like death, what with his ashen face, dark bags beneath his eyes and cracked lips. “Fuck you too. I spent all morning puking because of your kid.”

“Oh, when it makes you puke it’s my kid only”, Wakamatsu said and scoffed. Aomine didn’t dignify that with a response and Wakamatsu narrowed his eyes at him.

Aomine always, always retorted. Whether it was an insult, a snappy comment or just a grunt with a meaningful look. Not even during the worst of his depression, in first year at Touou, had Aomine not spared a reply to a taunt.

“Hey”, Wakamatsu said and leaned over the break room table. “Are you okay?”

“Fuck no”, Aomine muttered and his nails dug into the palms of his hand. Sirens were starting to go off in Wakamatsu’s head.

“Mind telling me what’s going on?”, he asked.

“Hell yeah I mind”, Aomine snapped and Wakamatsu’s eyebrow twitched.

“Aomine”, he said through clenched teeth, determined to keep his own irritation in check. “I just wanna help.”

Aomine let out a groan and dropped his head onto his crossed arms. “Why d’you care? Just let me be miserable in peace, bastard.”

Wakamatsu wanted to roll his eyes, but concern was clawing at his chest instead. “Cause you’re my former kouhai, my colleague and you’re pregnant. With our kid.”

Aomine scoffed. “Ugh, you’re so responsible.”

“You wanted me to take responsibility, there you have it.”

Aomine propped his chin up on his hand, looking more tired than ever. “Got different meds.”

“Meds?”, Wakamatsu asked. “You mean, as in prenatal vitamins or–”

“Antidepressants”, Aomine cut him off, eyes drooping. “I gotta take different, weaker ones because of the pregnancy. Not taking the change too well right now. Been on my brand for the better part of seven years.”

Wakamatsu felt a pang of guilt. Aomine had come to him to help him through his heat because suppressants didn’t go with his antidepressants and he didn’t want to fuck his body up – and Wakamatsu had managed to put him in a situation that would fuck his body up more than anything else ever could.

“Sorry”, Wakamatsu murmured.

“And morning sickness has been really fucking bad”, Aomine went on and his hands balled into fists again, his mouth setting in a tight line of frustration. “I can only keep water down, for fuck’s sake. I just…”

His voice broke and Wakamatsu’s heart twinged. Aomine cleared his throat.

“I just wanna fucking eat something”, he said.

He said it with a heat, with an urgency, that Wakamatsu felt a pang in his chest. A pang of guilt, but moreover, an urge to help.

“Have you seen a doctor?”, he asked.

Aomine huffed. “Yeah. He gave me all sorts of recipes, like I have the time to fucking cook. Satsuki offered but I could just go have an abortion instead. Kagami doesn’t have the time either and fuck me if I ask Tetsu or Ryouta.”

Wakamatsu’s stomach rolled at the thought of Kise coming to cook for his ex-boyfriend. “D’you want me to help?”

Aomine frowned at him. “Can you even cook?”

“I live alone and value my body, thanks”, Wakamatsu said, jabbing at Aomine’s habit of ordering take-out, eating instant ramen or stopping by Maji for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

“Waste of time”, Aomine grumbled and stretched, his joints popping. “I eat junk all the time and still have a better body.”

“We’re even”, Wakamatsu ground out through clenched teeth. Sure, Aomine was leaner and quicker, but Wakamatsu was stronger and packed more muscle. He could lift five kilos more than Aomine, they measured in the station gym once. Yes, those five kilos were important. “So want me to come over and cook?”

Aomine’s stomach growled and he winced. “… like I care.”

Wakamatsu knew Aomine-speak well enough by now to identify that answer as a “yes please”. “Cool. Send me a list of those recipes, we’re going grocery shopping after clocking out.”

Aomine groaned. “Ugh. Fine.”

Wakamatsu finished his bento and packed the box back together. “And Aomine?”

“What now?”, the Omega drawled.

Wakamatsu gave him a look he hoped was as earnest and unprovocative as possible. This was important. “Check in with your shrink, please.”

Aomine rolled his eyes, but his look was downcast. “… yeah.”

He squeezed his shoulder and Aomine tensed lightly before shrugging him off.

“Who are you, my mom?”, he muttered.

“I’ve met your mom and I think he’d whack you up the head instead”, Wakamatsu said. Aomine Taran was a badass.

“He would”, Aomine grumbled, a semblance of a smile on his tired, frowning face. Wakamatsu found a smile of his own tugging at his lips.

“Alright”, he said. “Move it, Aomine, we’ve got perps to catch and paperwork to file.”

Aomine groaned again, dropping his head back. “Ugh, kill me now and be done with it. One more Adobe form and I quit.”

Wakamatsu laughed and opened the door leading back to the office. “C’mon.”

“Yeah, yeah~”

* * *

Wakamatsu woke up to the sound of someone sprinting past him. He shot up in bed, heart pounding like crazy, wide awake all of a sudden.

‘What the fuck?! Where am I?’

He looked around, his heartrate settling again as he recognised his surroundings as Aomine’s living room. Right. He had cooked for the guy last night after going grocery shopping with him (honestly, getting Aomine to even stop by the vegetable and fruit aisle was a feat that deserved an award) and crashed on his couch instead of going home. Aomine’s place was closer to the station anyway and they wore the same size, he could just borrow clothes from him.

So, why was he awake?

A retching sound answered his question.

“Fuck”, Wakamatsu said, voice gravelly from sleep, and climbed out of bed. He was barefoot, clad in only boxers and an old t-shirt of Aomine’s, as he shuffled into the bathroom. “Aomine?”

Aomine, hunched over the toilet, flipped him off and gagged again, last night’s meal forcing its way out.

Wakamatsu winced and stepped closer, squatting next to Aomine as he heaved.

“Sorry”, he murmured and rubbed his back. He expected Aomine to shove him off, but the Omega only groaned and spit the last bit of bile into the ceramic bowl.

Wakamatsu waited another minute to see if Aomine’s stomach still had anything else to lurch out, then flushed. Aomine rested his head on the cool bathtub edge next to the toilet, breathing heavily. Wakamatsu rose and filled a cup next to the sink with water, handing it to Aomine, who rinsed his mouth and spat into the toilet again.

“Listerine”, Aomine rasped and Wakamatsu grabbed the mouthwash off the shelf, filling the cap and handing it over.

He hadn’t forgotten Aomine’s look of genuine satisfaction after he hadn’t had to run and throw up last night’s meal the evening before. Man, eating was probably Aomine’s biggest hobby right after basketball and seeing how he was deprived a) of his hobby and b) of a basic human necessity, it made him feel… guilty. Angry.

Wakamatsu took a washcloth out from under the sink and wet it with cold water before squatting in front of Aomine again. The Omega had his head between his knees and was still wheezing.

“Hey”, he said and tapped Aomine’s knee.

Aomine shuddered and lifted his head just the smallest bit, cracking an eye open at Wakamatsu. Wakamatsu gave what he hoped was an empathetic smile and wiped the thin sheen of sweat off Aomine’s brow. Navy blue eyes widened at the motion, but there was no protest.

“I hate this”, Aomine rasped, but cocked his head in the other direction so that Wakamatsu could wipe the other half of his face with the cool cloth.

“We’ll just try the recipes until we find something the jellybean likes, okay?”, Wakamatsu said and placed the washcloth on Aomine’s forehead.

“It sucks”, Aomine said and leaned his head back against the tub, closing his eyes. “I just wanna eat, for fuck’s sake.”

Wakamatsu cringed. “I know.”

They stayed on the cool bathroom tiles until Wakamatsu’s feet were blocks of ice and Aomine shivered.

“Alright”, Wakamatsu said, checking the time on Aomine’s bathroom clock. The guy had surprisingly many clocks and alarms all over the place, courtesy of Momoi, probably. They had the afternoon-evening shift, so plenty of time to get ready. “D’you want breakfast?”

“Worth a try, right”, Aomine said with a dry, mirthless laugh and heaved himself up. The Omega was only wearing plaid pyjama pants and an old tanktop with holes in it. “No fish, though. I’ll puke.”

“I thought like a lighter, western breakfast”, Wakamatsu said. “Banana milk and bread?”

Aomine’s eyes flashed with interest at the mention of banana milk. Wakamatsu remembered that the guy still had a passion for that drink, Imayoshi had found it cute back in high school.

“Sounds good”, Aomine said and wobbled to the sink to splash water in his face. “I’ll hit the shower.”

“Okay”, Wakamatsu said and left the bathroom.

Aomine had a surprisingly well-equipped kitchen, probably courtesy of his parents. Most of his stuff looked unused, but the blender was clearly used a lot. Wakamatsu cut up three bananas, added lactose free milk (because Aomine was intolerant and usually ignored it and never took his dairy pills, but Wakamatsu didn’t want to upset his stomach even further) and forewent the sugar before blending it all together. Aomine had toast in his cupboards and butter in the fridge, but nothing else. Wakamatsu frowned. This wouldn’t do. They were both big guys with an even bigger appetite.

There were eggs in the fridge, though, so maybe an omelette? Wakamatsu quickly checked the best-before-date on the eggs and was relieved to find that they weren’t gone yet. An omelette it would be. He whipped out a pan, oiled it and added the scrambled eggs with grated cheese.

He heard the shower shut off next door and flipped the omelette in the pan. He grinned when it worked. Haruki and he had tried that for years until mastering it, collecting many lectures and angry yells from their parents for destroying pans and leaving the kitchen dirty and slippery.

‘Take that, Mom, Dad’, Wakamatsu thought smugly and whistled. If they could see him now.

He froze.

If they could see him now: Cooking Aomine breakfast in his pyjamas while the Omega was in the shower, whistling happily, the only thing lacking was some happy-go-lucky music in the background, and this could be a romcom.

How domestic.

Wakamatsu wanted to scoff, but he could only smile. This was fine. It was lonely back at his apartment, only whipping up some rice and miso soup for breakfast every day and preparing his bento, leaving behind a silent apartment only to be greeted by utter quiet in response to his “I’m home” when he came back from work.

“Bad news, I used up all the hot water”, Aomine drawled as he shuffled into the kitchen, yawning and stretching like a lazy cat.

Wakamatsu sputtered when he saw him. “Ahomine! Put some clothes on!”

Aomine looked down on himself. A towel around his hips, another around his neck. “Huh? Why? This is my house and you’ve already seen everything!”

“Still!”, Wakamatsu shrieked and pointed the spatula at him. “You’ll catch a cold!”

Aomine rolled his eyes. “Fi~ine. Who are you, Satsuki? Sheesh.”

_“Just get dressed!”_


	2. Chapter 2

All things considered, Aomine had a pretty easy pregnancy. He didn’t have extreme mood swings, the morning sickness finally settled down after they found some meals that the baby apparently liked and after starting the second trimester, the nausea was basically gone. Aomine grumbled about his chest hurting sometimes, he napped even more, but he was generally agreeable.

Until today.

“Fucking fuck this shit!”

Wakamatsu rolled his eyes. He had practically moved in with Aomine ever since the first time he had cooked him dinner, even if he still slept on the couch.

“It’s just pants, Aomine”, he said. “Uniform. You can just get new ones and you don’t even have to pay.”

“I’ve worn the same pant width since I was 16, Wakamatsu, you wanker”, Aomine snapped and Wakamatsu dodged another jeans missile thrown his way. “I’m getting fucking fat!”

“You’re _showing_ ”, Wakamatsu said, feeling his patience slowly run thin. How often had he already told Aomine that it wasn’t fat he was gaining, but the baby growing? Had the idiot listened? Of. Course. Not. “It’s normal.”

“I hate it!”, Aomine barked and came out of his bedroom, wearing a pair of joggers. “My fucking abs are starting to split!”

Wakamatsu choked on his coffee. “Say what now?”

Aomine lifted up his sweater and true enough, his sixpack had bigger rift in between than before. Wakamatsu fought down the urge to trail a hand down the firm muscles and the slight, barely noticeable swell of Aomine’s middle.

“That’s normal”, he said instead, looking back up at Aomine’s face. “Stop being a pussy about it.”

“Fuck you too”, Aomine snarked and stomped into the kitchen where he near violently buttered a slice of toast. Wakamatsu hadn’t even known such a thing could be down violently, but you never stopped learning in life, right?

Wakamatsu sighed. Aomine was 20 weeks along now and his second regular ultrasound screening was coming up this afternoon, Wakamatsu had seen the reminder on Aomine’s lockscreen. And Aomine hadn’t asked him if he wanted to come yet. It shouldn’t piss him off, but it did. Especially since Aomine had gone to the first regular screening without telling him.

“Why would you want to”, Aomine had drawled afterwards. “S’not like in the movies. The ultrasound isn’t even done abdominally, it’s done internally. Just weird.”

Wakamatsu hadn’t even known where to start. As if how the ultrasound was done was important to him. He had done enough research to know that during the first ultrasound, the due date was usually estimated, and it was the first time a heartbeat could be heard. Yet the only thing Aomine had told him was that they weren’t having multiples and that everything was fine. It was frustrating.

“Hey, Aomine”, he started. Aomine only grunted from the kitchen, eating his toast with what Wakamatsu could only describe as aggression. “Can I join you later?”

“Where, the station? I fucking hope so, you’re on duty”, Aomine said through a mouthful of toast.

“Dumbass, I meant the obstetrician”, Wakamatsu said. “For the ultrasound.”

Aomine looked up from his phone, toast slice hanging from his mouth. “Huh?”

Wakamatsu grimaced. “I mean there’s only three ultrasound appointments and I already missed the first.”

“There’s nothing to see there”, Aomine said with a shrug. “And the heartbeat just sounds weird, like whooshing.”

“Still”, Wakamatsu said. “The doc can tell the gender now. And I wanna see it in action. You don’t even tell me if it’s moving.”

“Oh, it is”, Aomine said nonchalantly. “Feels funny.”

Wakamatsu nearly dropped his mug. “What?!”

Aomine shrugged. “It’s moving. Not a big deal, right? It’s what’s supposed to happen.”

Wakamatsu didn’t even start. A mixture of irritation at Aomine for keeping the first kick from him and excitement at the fact that their baby was moving was brewing in his gut.

“Can you feel it from the outside?”, he asked, slightly breathless.

Aomine looked away. “Uh. Sometimes.”

Wakamatsu slowly stalked towards him, Aomine’s eyes following him like he was a wild animal being approached by a predator.

“Can I feel?”, Wakamatsu asked, the question coming out softer and quieter than he had thought.

Aomine swallowed. “Why? It’s really weak.”

“It’s our baby, you doofus”, Wakamatsu said and flicked Aomine’s forehead, causing the Omega to frown. “And it’s moving inside you, d’you have any idea how fucking crazy that is?”

“Well, it’s _my_ stomach, so yeah”, Aomine said irritably, but lifted his sweater again. “C’mon, make it quick, it’s bumbling around right now.”

Wakamatsu immediately put his hands to Aomine’s light bump, the skin warm and soft beneath his fingers. He held his breath, determined not to miss a single thing.

And then it happened. A twitch, of sorts, under his palm. It was weak, definitely not a kick yet, but too strong, too different to be gas or anything.

Wakamatsu stared down. Another twitch.

It was really there. It was really moving. Their _child_.

“Wow”, he breathed and looked back up, mouth opening to say something, but all he could see was an intense, navy blue look and then suddenly lips on his and a hot tongue sliding into his open mouth.

Wakamatsu groaned in surprise, hands automatically grabbing Aomine’s waist as he kissed back, Aomine moaning into his mouth.

“If you don’t fuck me right now, I’ll bite your dick off”, Aomine snarled heatedly and

Wakamatsu wasn’t even ashamed of admitting how that went directly to his cock.

“Shit, yeah, alright”, he panted and hitched Aomine up, the Omega wrapping his long, muscular legs around his waist as he stumbled over to the couch, falling against the back with Aomine in his lap.

Aomine kissed him again, deep and hot and Wakamatsu could only groan and roll his hips up against him. Aomine shimmied out of his joggers and of _course_ , he wasn’t wearing anything beneath.

“Fuck”, Wakamatsu croaked and shoved down his pants and underwear in one swift move, his cock bouncing up against his shirt. Aomine didn’t wait a minute, grabbed Wakamatsu and lined himself up. Wakamatsu was about to shout something about a condom, but what was about to happen? He couldn’t knock him up twice.

Aomine slid down in one move, his moan so throaty that Wakamatsu had to slam his head back against the couch, the sudden heat and Aomine’s noises too much for him. He hadn’t had sex since the heat spent with Aomine, he was _not_ about to shoot his load on the first thrust like a horny teenager.

Aomine set the pace, fast and hard, jerking himself in time with the rolls of his hips. Wakamatsu could only grab his thighs and hold on, thrusting up on every downwards movement of Aomine’s hips.

“Fuck”, Aomine moaned. His eyes were closed, his navy blue bangs messy from Wakamatsu’s hands in them before. Wakamatsu gulped, his eyes travelling lower, to Aomine’s glistening, heaving chest, to the swell of his belly, to where his hand was furiously stroking himself.

“Daiki”, he groaned and pulled Aomine down, kissing him deep and languidly. Aomine’s hips stuttered in their rhythm, going over into slow, hard grinding. Wakamatsu moaned in encouragement, his left hand going down to Aomine’s hip, his right hand tangling in his hair.

“Kousuke”, Aomine gasped and came with a long, drawn-out moan, spilling all over Wakamatsu’s uniform, clenching tight around him.

Wakamatsu wasn’t sure if it was Aomine’s face when he came or the tight heat around his cock, but he followed just seconds after, thrusting erratically, knot swelling, his nose buried in the crook of Aomine’s neck, where his scent gland was nestled.

Aomine shuddered through the afterglow and slumped on top of Wakamatsu, breathing heavily.

“What got into you”, Wakamatsu breathed, hand trailing down Aomine’s spine.

“Fuck if I know”, Aomine muttered and shifted experimentally, coaxing a groan out of Wakamatsu. Were Aomine in heat, he might have even wrung out another orgasm.

“Not that I’m complaining”, Wakamatsu said.

Aomine huffed. “Perv.”

“Oi, you were the one who jumped me.”

“You went along with it, ass.”

“Shut up, dick.”

Aomine huffed out what sounded like laughter and Wakamatsu found himself smiling.

“You can come along”, Aomine murmured. “To the OB.”

Wakamatsu’s chest grew warm. “Okay.”

* * *

It was a girl. Wakamatsu couldn’t stop looking at the print in his hand. The paper was flimsy, the quality horrendous, just like the picture Aomine had put in his face when he first told him he was pregnant.

One hasty movement and the print could rip. Wakamatsu had rarely held an item this cautiously. Contrary to the very first ultrasound that had confirmed Aomine’s pregnancy, the baby was clearly visible here. It was around as big as a banana right now, the OB had told them, and she was developing splendidly. Her heartbeat had been less of a rhythmic thumping and more of a fast whooshing. Wakamatsu had still stared in awe while Aomine had his arms crossed behind his head as the OB ran the wand over his bared abdomen. The baby had been clearly visible – head no longer oversized, arms and legs recognisable as such and slowly lengthening to match the proportions. The OB had even shown them the brain hemispheres, kidneys and heart chambers – things Wakamatsu hadn’t even known could be seen during a pregnancy ultrasound.

“Put it as your lockscreen if you keep staring at it”, Aomine grumbled from next to him on the metro.

“Don’t pretend you’re not in awe”, Wakamatsu said and pocketed the picture in the inner pocket of his jacket. “This is halftime.”

The OB had estimated May 5th as the due date, 20 more weeks to go. The doc had asked Aomine about symptoms, weight gain (Wakamatsu had feared Aomine would punch the poor sod in the face, but he had just told him with only a minor grimace) and measured something called fundal height.

“So we should start thinking about names”, Wakamatsu said. “That’s what the doc said.”

Aomine huffed and burrowed the lower half of his face deeper in his scarf, arms crossed in front of his chest. “Way too early.”

“20 weeks pass quickly”, Wakamatsu said.

“If you don’t carry the baby, sure”, Aomine grumbled and shot Wakamatsu a foul look.

Wakamatsu rolled his eyes and leaned back, knee knocking against Aomine’s. “Fine. Can we at least talk about the surname?”

Aomine eyed him from the side. “Why?”

“Well, we’re not married”, Wakamatsu said, stating the obvious. “D’you want her to have your last name or mine?”

Aomine shrugged. “I don’t really care.”

Wakamatsu felt a twinge of irritation at Aomine’s aloofness. “Oi, do you even care at all?”

Aomine gave him a venomous look. “Would I go through all this shit if I didn’t? Fuck you.”

Wakamatsu sighed. Aomine was as hard to read as usual. He could already feel a headache coming on.

“I for one”, he started. “Think she should have yours.”

Aomine’s head whipped around, blue eyes narrowed at him. “What?”

Wakamatsu shrugged. “You’re obviously the one doing the hard work. I’m just the cook and the guy who happened to rip the condom or whatever happened.”

The old woman opposite them in the metro gave them a disapproving look. Wakamatsu glared at her.

“So, she should be an Aomine”, he continued. “We’re gonna share custody anyway.”

Aomine was looking at him wide-eyed, mouth even slightly ajar and his arms uncrossed. He looked the same he did after losing to Seirin first year of high school.

“Aomine?” Wakamatsu poked his thigh and Aomine jolted, mouth closing and eyes narrowing back down to their usual size. “You okay?”

“Yeah”, Aomine said brusquely and crossed his arms again. Wakamatsu was already about to snap what he’d done to piss Aomine off _again_ , but then Aomine pressed his knee back against his, head turned away.

Wakamatsu felt heat creeping up his neck and he turned his head the other way. Even through his jeans, he was aware of the heat of Aomine’s leg against his. He carefully pressed back and Aomine didn’t pull away.

The automated metro voice announced their stop coming up. Aomine rose, hands burrowed in the pockets of his parka. Wakamatsu felt the cold left behind on his knee and followed, the train coming to a stop and doors whooshing open.

The walk from the metro station to Aomine’s place was short. Still, the Tokyo cold was biting and Wakamatsu rubbed his hands together to get some warmth into them. He hated himself a bit for putting design over function with his clothes, a crème coloured, knit turtleneck sweater and knee length duffle coat with no scarf. Aomine looked a lot warmer in his dark blue parka and light blue scarf.

They reached the apartment and Aomine unlocked the door, mumbling a “I’m home” into the dark. Wakamatsu replied with a “welcome back”. They hung their coats on the rack, placed their shoes in the genkan, put the keys into the bowl on the chest of drawers in the hallway.

“Hungry?”, Wakamatsu asked and flicked the light on in the kitchen. “We have some teriyaki chicken from yesterday left.”

“Yeah”, Aomine mumbled and sat down at the kitchen table, scrolling through his phone.

Wakamatsu frowned, but went on to reheat last night’s leftovers.

They ate in silence, Aomine transfixed on his phone the entire time. Wakamatsu didn’t comment on it.

Aomine finished quickly enough and even washed up without Wakamatsu yelling at him to pick up his slack in the kitchen. Just as he opened his mouth to ask Aomine what the fuck was going on, Aomine turned towards him and said: “Natsumi.”

Wakamatsu blinked. “Sorry?”

“Natsumi”, Aomine repeated. “I like the name.”

He put his clean dishes away loud enough that Wakamatsu was worried about the neighbours. Aomine left the kitchen without saying anything else, leaving Wakamatsu over a half-eaten plate of food.

“It’s getting too cold for the couch”, Aomine said from the hallway. “Bed’s big enough.”

Wakamatsu nearly dropped his chopsticks. He stared into the dark of the hallway for a while, dumbfounded, before a small smile stretched over his face and warmth bloomed deep inside his chest.

Midorima was the tsundere of the Generation of Miracles? _Please_. The only one who could beat Aomine at that was Aomine himself.

* * *

A definite upside of Aomine’s pregnancy was his crazy sex drive. Actually, it was bordering on “too much” already. Ever since that second ultrasound, Wakamatsu had been sleeping in the same bed as Aomine, which oftentimes lead to Wakamatsu waking up with Aomine in his lap. It was a good way to wake up, so Wakamatsu didn’t complain.

Sleeping in the same bed as Aomine also had the benefit that he felt the baby kick all the time. They had started out sleeping on opposite sides of the bed, but gradually migrated closer to each, to the middle. With Aomine’s growing middle, sleeping face to face was quickly becoming a bit impractical, so Wakamatsu usually big-spooned Aomine (which he had only accepted with lots of grumbling). The perk was that Wakamatsu could sleep with his hand on Aomine’s middle, feeling the baby bumble around in there, the kicks growing stronger by the week. Aomine still complained about his pants not fitting him anymore, but Momoi had dragged him shopping and ever since then, he stopped whining every single morning.

Aomine had even pinned a list to the fridge with names he liked, and Wakamatsu could add onto it. So far, there were Natsumi, Sayuri, Miyako and Akira on the list. Wakamatsu’s parents had come over the other day, to meet Aomine in person for the first time since the guy had always chickened out before, and it had gone a lot better than Wakamatsu had

expected.

“Still…”, he said and glared at the colourful ensemble in their (Aomine’s) living room. “Why are you all here?”

“Stupid Waka-chin~”, Murasakibara drawled from where he had tucked himself onto Wakamatsu’s favourite armchair that he had brought from his own apartment because Aomine’s crappy couch simply couldn’t compare. “If Mine-chin’s having a baby, we’re all uncles.”

Aomine shrugged at him with a smirk. “What he said.”

Wakamatsu had had enough of all the Generation of Miracles during his time on the Vorpal Swords. Past the match against Jabberwock, the team had continued to play other streetball teams from time to time, including one memorable rematch against Jabberwock.

He didn’t expect to see all of them cramped back into a single room. For what they called a baby shower, except there weren’t a lot of gifts and mostly food. But what ticked Wakamatsu off the most was one certain blond sandwiched on the couch between Akashi and Kuroko.

“And you, Kise?”, he said through clenched teeth. Akashi, Kuroko, Momoi, Murasakibara and Midorima he could accept – but Kise?

“I’m a Miracle too!”, Kise said and flashed him his bright model smile. Wakamatsu wanted to punch it right off his face. And Aomine seemed to be completely unbothered.

“Wakamatsu, relax”, Aomine drawled and put his feet on the coffee table. “He’s part of the gang.”

“He’s your ex-boyfriend!”, Wakamatsu hissed. He couldn’t help his irritation. Kise had been Aomine’s boyfriend for the better part of four years and he was a much more potent Alpha than Wakamatsu – all the Generation of Miracles had exceptionally strong scents. How Akashi managed to claw his way to the top was still beyond Wakamatsu, especially since the captain of the Generation of Miracles was an Omega, albeit the most potent Wakamatsu had met – and he knew Momoi. “And feet off the table.”

“We separated”, Aomine said. “And my feet are swollen, let me be.”

“Fuck this”, Wakamatsu muttered and disappeared in the kitchen.

It wasn’t like he had a problem with Aomine’s friends coming over even if they were a major pain in his ass. It wasn’t even a problem that they had come over without telling Wakamatsu, hell, he wasn’t stuck-up about that and strictly speaking, this was still Aomine’s place, even if he basically lived here by now.

But Kise was here. And Wakamatsu was jealous. Aomine’s and Kise’s relationship had been on and off. He knew their relationship well enough to know that they had taken breaks lasting months before, two at the longest. And Aomine didn’t love Wakamatsu – of course he didn’t. They agreed to co-parent, Wakamatsu was here to help him out and they had sex because Aomine’s libido was currently through the roof. Aomine had been with Kise ever since they finished high school. What chance did Wakamatsu stand?

“There is no need to worry.”

Wakamatsu shrieked. “What the fuck!”

Kuroko looked at him out of blank blue eyes. “Hello, Wakamatsu-san.”

‘Fucking shadow’, Wakamatsu thought and took a deep breath to will his racing heart to calm down. “What d’you want?”

“There is no need to worry about Kise-kun and Aomine-kun”, Kuroko said. “Kise-kun is with Kasamatsu-san and Aomine-kun is no longer interested in Kise-kun.”

“How do you know?”, Wakamatsu asked bitterly. “They seem to get along swimmingly.”

“Aomine-kun and Kise-kun were always friends first and foremost, one of the many reasons their relationship did not work out”, Kuroko said and glanced back into the living room where Aomine and Kise were attempting to convince Midorima to shoot M&Ms into Murasakibara’s waiting mouth. “And Aomine-kun is my best friend. Compared with my observational skills honed by misdirection and what he entrusts me with, please believe me, Wakamatsu-san, when I say that you have nothing to worry about.”

Wakamatsu wanted to believe Kuroko. He really did. But the ugly little monster in his head was still whispering in his ear. “I’ll try.”

Kuroko smiled. “Trust Aomine-kun. He will not hurt you.”

“Hurt me?”, Wakamatsu sputtered. Heat was starting to rush into his cheeks. “I’m not–! Who told you?!”

Kuroko sighed. “You are fairly easy to read, Wakamatsu-san. Especially to a trained eye like mine.”

“You little brat”, Wakamatsu said, but Kuroko only bowed and left back for the living room where Kise was currently perfect-copying Midorima to shoot M&Ms into Murasakibara’s mouth, accompanied by Aomine’s hooting.

“Fuck”, he murmured and pressed the heels of his hands to his brows. Aomine looked happy, the way he did when they finally managed to solve a difficult case, the way he did when their favourite show on Netflix had been renewed, the way he did when he looked at the ultrasound pictures when he didn’t think Wakamatsu was looking.

Wakamatsu would give anything to have him smile like that more often.

‘Fuck’, he thought again. ‘I’m in love with the bastard.’

* * *

Come week 30, Aomine was starting to become grouchy. The list of names on the fridge had only grown longer, packages ordered online with baby clothes and gifts from relatives were stacked in a pile in the corner of the living room where the half-finished attempt of an Ikea crib sat, product of a frustrated afternoon which had ended with Wakamatsu and Aomine both cursing Ikea and relocating to Maji Burger to stress-eat.

Aomine’s belly could no longer be hidden by baggy clothes or be blamed on too much chicken teriyaki burgers at Maji anymore, either – he was very visibly, noticeably pregnant.

At home, Aomine preferred to wear only his joggers and bathrobe, foregoing the shirt department completely. Wakamatsu had caught himself staring at the movement under Aomine’s abdominal wall, sometimes even the clear outline of fingers grabbing or a foot visible. The growing size of the baby, still referred to as “jellybean” mostly, was also pushing on Aomine’s bladder and made him get up at least twice at night to go to the bathroom which lead to a very, very grouchy Aomine in the mornings because his sleep was holy to him.

If there was something Wakamatsu had learned over the past few months it was that Aomine was a very sexual man. However, the OB had told them during the last check-up to lay off sexual activities for now, as it could induce early labour. So Aomine was deprived of both sleep and sex and it put him in a very foul mood. In addition, he was on maternity leave since Monday and he was bored out of his mind.

“My feet hurt”, Aomine drawled and dropped onto the couch next to Wakamatsu, feet dropping into his lap.

“Good for you”, Wakamatsu said, eyes trained on the TV.

Aomine scowled at him. “Oi. Take care of it.”

“I already massaged your damn feet twice today, Aomine”, Wakamatsu said. “You’re just bored.”

“Fuck you”, Aomine said and pulled his feet off again, turning around so that his head was in Wakamatsu’s lap instead. “Oi, do you think I should do a c-section?”

Wakamatsu looked down. “What?”

“C-section, snip snap baby out”, Aomine said and mimicked a pair of scissors with his fingers. “Do you think I should do it?”

Wakamatsu muted the TV. “Did Mihashi-sensei say anything?”

Aomine shook his head. “Nah. But I was thinking about it. Birth’s hella painful.”

Wakamatsu remembered the gruesome birthing video they had to watch in birthing class, something Aomine had tried to put off for as long as possible until the OB had basically called the cops on them to go – which was funny because they were the cops.

He cringed. “Ugh, yeah. I know. That video scarred me.”

“Me too”, Aomine said and looked down at his round belly. “But anaesthesia is dangerous too and there’s not really a need for c-section, y’know?”

“You really put thought into this”, Wakamatsu said. He was surprised, yes, but Aomine had been reading up on a lot of stuff recently. He hadn’t even mocked Wakamatsu as much as he usually did when Wakamatsu ordered a parenting book.

“Fuck you, of course I did, that’s my body and our baby”, Aomine drawled, but it was lacking the usual bite. Wakamatsu’s chest warmed at the natural way Aomine said ‘our baby’, a smile spreading on his face. “And birth is really hard on male Omegas.”

“Not as bad as on male Betas”, Wakamatsu said. “Their babies are almost always delivered by c-section.”

“I’m not a Beta, am I”, Aomine muttered and Wakamatsu absentmindedly played with Aomine’s thick hair. Contrary to what he expected, Aomine didn’t pull away. “I dunno. C-section’s got a whole lot of other risks. But natural birth is just ow.”

“Maybe you should talk this through with Mihashi-sensei, he’s the expert?”, Wakamatsu said. Sure, he had read up on the advantages and disadvantages of c-section and natural birth, but in the end, it wasn’t his body and not his decision.

“Yeah, I will”, Aomine said, brows furrowed in thought. “D’you wanna be in the delivery room?”

Wakamatsu stopped threading his fingers through Aomine’s unfairly soft hair for a moment. “Would you be okay with me being there?”

Aomine rolled his eyes. “Wouldn’t have asked otherwise, idiot.”

Wakamatsu pulled at his hair and Aomine winced. “Don’t call me idiot, dumbass.”

“Don’t call me dumbass, bastard.”

Wakamatsu flicked Aomine’s forehead. Aomine pinched his thigh. They smiled.

“Hey”, Wakamatsu murmured.

Aomine looked up, a small smile still on his face. Wakamatsu’s heart clenched.

‘God, I love him so much.’

“Are you gonna keep staring or start kissing?”, Aomine asked and Wakamatsu let out a snort before bowing down, pressing his lips to Aomine’s waiting ones.

Aomine’s arms slung around his neck, pulling him further down as he kissed back. Unhurried, deep, with no intention of more.

Wakamatsu cupped Aomine’s jaw, tilting his head back for a better angle, sighing softly into the other man’s mouth.

Aomine eventually pulled back for air, looking smug like the cat that caught the canary. An expression that had pissed Wakamatsu off once upon a time but that made him smile now.

“Daiki”, he breathed. Heat was crawling up his neck, but he wasn’t nervous. “I love you.”

Aomine blinked, his smile vanishing. “What?”

Wakamatsu’s heart dropped. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have– don’t mind it.”

“Kousuke”, Aomine said sharply. He sat up, a lot less graceful than in the first trimester with the baby bump in the way now, and turned towards Wakamatsu with what he could only describe as Zone eyes. “Repeat what you just fucking said, or I swear to god you’ll be back on the couch forever.”

Wakamatsu flinched. The bed was ridiculously comfortable, and he had grown to love sleeping behind Aomine, his hand on his belly. “I, uh, I said I love you.”

“You fucking better”, Aomine said, curled a hand in the back Wakamatsu’s neck and pulled

him in for another kiss.

And if they broke the no-sex-rule, well, once didn’t hurt anyone.

(“For the record”, Aomine said later, when they laid in bed naked and cooling down. “I love you too. But you said it first.”

Wakamatsu chuckled. “Whatever helps you sleep at night.”)

* * *

“I’m going to kill you”, Aomine grunted.

Wakamatsu didn’t doubt it.

“I’m serious”, Aomine wrenched out and groaned. “I’m going to slam dunk your fucking head in the Touou gym and I’m gonna rip off the hoop doing it.”

The threat was so oddly specific, Wakamatsu could actually see it happening. The nurse gave them a confused look.

“We played basketball in high school”, Wakamatsu explained.

Aomine grunted from the bed. It was May 6th, they had arrived at the hospital three hours ago, after Aomine’s contractions had started to be ten minutes apart.

“Can I fucking start pushing now?”, Aomine growled.

The nurse shook her head. “You’re only eight centimetres dilated yet, Aomine-san. Another two and you can.”

“Well, how long is that going to fucking take?!”, Aomine snarled.

The nurse didn’t even flinch. Wakamatsu was impressed. But then again, she was a maternity ward nurse, she probably dealt with cursing mothers-to-be all the time.

“Given your progress, another hour, maybe”, she said. “I will be back in fifteen minutes. Wakamatsu-san, would you like to walk a bit with him?”

“Fucking hell”, Aomine swore and started to climb out of bed. Wakamatsu immediately grabbed his arm to help him, but Aomine’s venomous look almost hurt.

If this was Aomine before pushing, Wakamatsu didn’t want to imagine how he would be during pushing. Maybe he should have opted for a c-section instead.

Aomine gripped his arm tightly and they walked out of the room slowly.

“I hate you”, Aomine growled.

“You wanted natural birth”, Wakamatsu said and winced when Aomine stepped on his foot. “Ouch.”

“Did my Mom call?”, Aomine asked, stopping when another contraction rolled through his body. He tensed and Wakamatsu felt a sharp pain from where Aomine’s nails dug sharply into his arm.

“He’s on his way”, Wakamatsu said. Aomine Taran had been the other person Aomine had wanted in the delivery room along Wakamatsu himself and Momoi. Momoi was currently in the lobby, buying drinks for all of them. “But Tokyo traffic, you know.”

“I fucking hate Tokyo sometimes”, Aomine groaned.

“Dai-chan!” Momoi came skipping down the hallway, two coffee cans and a carton of banana milk in her hands. “I got you banana milk!”

“Thank fuck”, Aomine muttered and lowered onto one of the plastic hospital chairs. “Oof. Gimme.”

“You could be a bit more polite, Dai-chan”, Momoi said with a pout and handed her quasi-brother the carton.

“I’m about to push a giant baby into the world, don’t tell me to be polite”, Aomine said and stuck the straw into the carton.

Wakamatsu wished Aomine was exaggerating, but their baby was in fact pretty big at an estimated four kilos. This birth wouldn’t be fun at all. He looked at Aomine, but Aomine was staring at his crotch.

His very _wet_ crotch.

“Please tell me that you pissed yourself”, Wakamatsu said faintly.

“Nope”, Aomine said and put his banana milk aside.

“Oh Jesus Christ”, Wakamatsu whispered and his world went dark.

* * *

When he came to, they were back in the hospital room, Aomine on the bed, now moved into a sitting position with a flurry of doctors and nurses bustling around.

“Fuck”, Wakamatsu rasped and shook his head. “What–”

“You fainted”, Momoi supplied helpfully. “Taran-san arrived.”

Wakamatsu recognised Aomine’s mother at the other side of the bed, talking to his son in a hushed voice.

“Shit”, Wakamatsu swore and scrambled to the other bedside. “Fuck, Daiki, sorry–”

Aomine grabbed his collar and pulled him forward. Wakamatsu gulped.

“You faint again before this baby is out”, he growled, eyes electric blue and even more intense than when he was in the Zone. “And I cut your dick off for good.”

Wakamatsu couldn’t do anything else but nod.

“Ten centimetres!”, the nurse announced. “On the next contraction, push!”

Wakamatsu took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves, and offered his hand to grab instead of his collar.

Aomine glared at him and inhaled deeply. Wakamatsu could see the muscles seizing and suddenly, his hand felt like it was being broken and Aomine groaned in pain.

“Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two and breathe!”, the nurse called and Aomine gasped as his body uncoiled.

“How long does this usually take?”, he asked, voice already trembling.

“Two hours or more”, the nurse said.

Wakamatsu’s stomach sunk. Aomine glared at him.

“Fuck your hand”, he snarled, muscles already seizing up as the nurse counted down to the next contraction. “Gimme your fucking throat to throttle!”

* * *

Wakamatsu’s hand was blue. Aomine was crying. The nurses were counting down and shouting instructions.

Three hours had passed.

“Fuck, I can’t, I fucking can’t, you assholes!”, Aomine groaned, tears streaking down his face, whether from the pain or the pressure or both, Wakamatsu couldn’t tell. “I can’t!”

“You can and you have to!”, the doctor snapped. “The baby is too far down the birth canal now!”

Aomine lurched up on the next contraction, pushing until the nurse told him to breathe again.

“The baby is crowning”, the doctor said. “Just a few more pushes, Aomine-san.”

“I’ll fucking show you a few more pushes, you bastard!”, Aomine snarled, chest heaving. “Just pull her out, for fuck’s sake!”

Wakamatsu knew better than to say anything.

“Three, two, one, push!”, the nurse called and Aomine bore down again, body coiling tight and scream echoing in the room. Wakamatsu felt himself go faint again.

“Head is out!”, the nurse called.

Suddenly, the entire room burst into motion. Wakamatsu remembered this part. Everything had to go fast now, with the baby’s airways trapped in the birth canal. But the shoulders were also the hardest part.

“Daiki–”, he started.

“And push!”, the nurse called and Aomine yelled, louder than he had all night.

And then, suddenly, a smaller wail started up, growing rapidly in pitch. Aomine dropped against the bed and Wakamatsu’s vision blurred when the doctor lifted a small, red baby, wailing at the top of its lungs.

“Congratulations”, the doctor said with a smile. “It’s a girl.”

* * *

Aomine Miyako was born at 2.17am on May 7th. She weighed proud 4.100 grams, had a head circumference of 37cm and was 54cm long. Exceptional, especially for a female

newborn, the doctors had said. Her early tests indicated she was an Alpha.

Wakamatsu had never fallen in love so quickly.

Aomine was tucked into the hospital bed, having slept a record ten hours after the birth, while Miyako rested on Wakamatsu’s bare chest for skin-to-skin contact. She had Aomine’s hair and dark skin, even though it seemed to be a bit lighter than his, but her eyes were dark. Whether that would become his own brown or Aomine’s navy blue would be seen within the next three to six months, according to the doctors.

Taran, Kenta and Satsuki had held her so far, cooing over the baby, and every minute she had spent out of Wakamatsu’s arms had felt way too long.

Someone knocked on the door and Wakamatsu’s brother stuck his head inside.

“Kousuke?”, he asked softly. “Can we come in?”

Wakamatsu glanced at Aomine, who was napping again after he had eaten, received a check-up, and been instructed on how to feed Miyako. As if he felt Wakamatsu’s eyes on him, Aomine stirred, blinking heavily as he woke up.

“What time’s it?”, he slurred.

“4pm”, Wakamatsu said. “My family’s here.”

Aomine hummed and settled back into bed, still drowsy from both the pain medication he had received during the birth.

Haruki snuck inside the room, followed by their parents.

“Is that her?”, their mother, Aiko, said and approached the new family.  
Wakamatsu found it odd how many times people had asked that already. Which other baby would he be holding?

“Yeah”, he said and shifted Miyako so that he scrunched up little face was facing her grandparents and uncle. “Meet Aomine Miyako.”

“Oh”, Aiko breathed and bowed over the baby, already completely enamoured with her. “How precious. Hello, little one.”

Miyako made the smallest little mewl, and Wakamatsu smiled.

“She’s very big for a newborn”, his father, Norio, said.

“Tell me about it”, Aomine said from the bed and grunted as he moved so that he could face the visitors better. “I don’t think I’ll be walking for three months.”

“I know how you feel”, Aiko said, her finger caressing Miyako’s puffy little cheek. “Haruki weighed 4.5 kilos when he was born, Kousuke 4.2, I thought I was going to die. Did you have an epidural?”

Aomine shook his head. “Nah. Wish I did, though.”

Aiko winced. “Tears?”

“Way too many.” Aomine winced when he sat up. Miyako snuffled and mewled. Aomine immediately held out his arms and Wakamatsu handed their daughter back to him. “Worth it.”

Miyako nuzzled against Aomine and Wakamatsu’s heart melted a little at how gently Aomine was holding the newborn, one hand caressing the soft, navy blue hair on her head.

“It really is”, Wakamatsu said.

* * *

Moving when they just had a baby was a terrible idea. Even if it was just into the bigger apartment on the ground floor.

Aomine insisted he could carry moving boxes, but the second he had bowed down to pick one up, he had winced and given up. His tailbone had been badly bruised during the birth and still hadn’t healed all the way.

Therefore, Wakamatsu had ordered the Generation of Miracles (yes, even Kise) and their friends from Touou and the station to help out. Within a day, the new apartment was basically done, with only the clothes and some books left to unpack.

“If you need a babysitter”, Kagami had said. “Tetsuya and I are always game.”

“Maybe not always”, Kuroko had said, but smiled. “But we would love to watch her when you need us to.”

Susa had also offered to babysit, but both Aomine and Wakamatsu weren’t sure whether they wanted Imayoshi, whom Susa was married to, so close to their baby so early on.

“Miyako’s sleeping?” Aomine asked and dropped onto the new couch, immediately wincing when his tailbone protested. “Shit.”

Wakamatsu tossed him a pack of frozen peas wrapped in a dishcloth. “Yeah. Here.”

“Thanks”, Aomine said and shoved the pack under his butt, sighing in relief. “Ah, that’s the shit.”

“Language”, Wakamatsu said weakly. They had agreed to make an effort in reducing their swearing, but so far neither of them was particularly successful. Sure, Miyako was only three months old, but you couldn’t be careful enough. What if she was a genius and started

talking super early?  
(“Given her parentage, I doubt that”, Momoi had said and both Aomine and Wakamatsu had squawked in affront.)

Their movers had left an hour ago and Aomine’s parents had dropped a sleeping Miyako off roughly ten minutes ago. Aomine was still bored out of his mind until he discovered that he could go for runs with Miyako in her buggy. Which led to Aomine developing crazy stamina and Wakamatsu was already dreading his next heat. Although that would take a while, according to the doctor, until Aomine’s hormones had returned to their usual levels.

A little mewl came from the room they had transformed into the nursery, quickly growing into a sharp cry.

“On it”, Wakamatsu said when Aomine started to get up. “I’m getting her.”

“Thanks”, Aomine said and settled back onto his frozen peas.

Wakamatsu entered the nursery, painted in a pale blue (Kuroko and Momoi had squabbled over whose colour the room would be painted, as godparents, and Kuroko had eventually won at rock paper scissors). Miyako was wailing in her crib, finally finished in another afternoon of tears and frustration over Ikea instructions alongside Kagami.

“Heeeey”, Wakamatsu said softly and lifted Miyako up. “What’s wrong?”

Miyako only cried at him. Her eyes were slowly turning brown and Wakamatsu was slightly smug about that. Her diaper was dry, so she was most likely hungry.

“Hungry?”, he asked and bounced Miyako lightly to at least lessen her squalls. Lucky for them, she didn’t cry a lot at night, but she was a very demanding baby during the day. “C’mon, I’ll prepare you a bottle.”

He left the nursery and turned Miyako around in his hold so that she could see her mother. “Look who’s there!”

Aomine grinned and cut a grimace at his daughter. Miyako stopped wailing, but her sniffles didn’t die down.

“She hungry?”, Aomine asked.

“Yup”, Wakamatsu said and manoeuvred Miyako around so that he could measure the formula. They had tried breastfeeding, but it was notoriously difficult for male Omegas, even impossible for male Betas. Aomine had quickly grown annoyed and frustrated at it and they switched to formula within the second month. Miyako started squalling again. “I’m doing it, Miyako, wait.”

He finished her bottle, put the nipple on it and held it to her mouth, Miyako immediately latching on and sucking. She was one hungry baby, that was for sure. Big brown eyes looked up at him and Wakamatsu fell in love a little bit more again.

“Marry me.”

Wakamatsu nearly broke his neck with the speed at which his neck snapped up.

Aomine had risen from the couch, bag of frozen peas in hand and looking like he was about to head into battle.

“What?”, he asked. Miyako made a little noise.

“You heard me”, Aomine said brusquely, in the tone Wakamatsu knew by now as an attempt to mask his own vulnerability. “Marry me.”

“I think people usually _ask_ ”, Wakamatsu said dryly. “You hang around Akashi too much?”

Aomine snorted, then shook his head. “Well, will you?”

Wakamatsu grinned. “Sure. I’ll marry you, you big oaf.”

“Fuck you”, Aomine said and immediately rolled his eyes. “Shit, sorry. Ah, fuck – goddamn!”

Wakamatsu was the one to snort now. “The swearing thing’s going to take a while.”

“Like you’re any better”, Aomine muttered and walked over. He ran a finger over Miyako’s soft little arm, then kissed him on the lips. Miyako wriggled, already complaining about her parents’ PDA. “I don’t even have a ring.”

“Who cares”, Wakamatsu said and kissed him again, more lingering this time. “We did everything else in reverse anyway.”


End file.
